


My Best Friend

by iamtheenemy (Steph)



Category: HIStory2 - 是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Families, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon, Yo Yo is the MVP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy
Summary: “Shengzhe, you are a part of this family,” Yijie said firmly. “Yo Yo wants you there.”“I know, but maybe it would be better without me,” he said.Yijie put both of his hands on Shengzhe’s shoulders and leaned his handsome face in close.“Nothing is better without you,” he replied.The story surrounding the last scene of the series. Yo Yo's two dads go to see her read her essay.
Relationships: Fei Shengzhe & Shi Yi Jie & Yo Yo, Fei Shengzhe/Shi Yijie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/gifts).



> I had been toying with the idea of writing you a treat, so when your name came up on the pinch hit list, I jumped at the chance to give this to you. I hope you enjoy this little fic.

“Xiao Xin Gu just started in our class on Monday. She’s my best friend,” Yo Yo told Fei Shengzhe. She sat on the couch between him and Shi Yijie, kicking her feet in the air.

“Wasn’t Xiao Pin Yi your best friend?” Shengzhe asked.

The look Yo Yo gave him let Shengzhe know that she thought he was being very stupid. Yijie stifled a laugh across from him.

“Xiao Pin Yi is my best friend for sharing lunch, and Xiao Xin Gu is my best friend for beating the boys at racing,” she explained.

“Ah, I see,” Shengzhe said.

“And Wu Yi Qian is my best friend who I’m going to marry,” Yo Yo continued.

“Well,” Shengzhe said fondly, “it seems like you’ve got things all figured out.”

She nodded. “And when you come to see me read my essay tomorrow, you can meet Xiao Xin Gu.”

Fei Shengzhe’s stomach flipped over at the thought of parent night the next evening. He and Yijie had been together for nearly two years, but Shengzhe still felt out of place with all of the other parents. Especially since many of them still remembered him as Yo Yo’s nanny.

Yo Yo kept talking, oblivious to the turn in Shengzhe’s mood, but Yijie frowned at him over Yo Yo’s head.

“Maybe you can watch us race!” she cried.

“Yo Yo, your teacher isn’t going to let you race during your show,” Yijie replied patiently.

Yo Yo crossed her arms but was only upset for a moment before she climbed off the couch, already onto the next big idea. She ran to her room for her new toy dinosaurs.

When she was gone, Yijie moved over to close the space left by her and nudged Shengzhe’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Shengzhe sighed and hesitated. Yijie hated that Shengzhe still felt uncomfortable in public. If it was Yijie's choice, they would have bought a billboard to announce their relationship. He never allowed Shengzhe to dwell on his insecurities. It was one of the things that Shengzhe loved most about him, but that meant it was hard to share these thoughts. He knew they hurt Yijie to hear.

“Shengzhe? What’s wrong?” Yijie asked again.

“Just…” Shengzhe began. “I don’t think I should go with you and Yo Yo tomorrow.”

As expected, Yijie’s eyes narrowed and his mouth pursed in that stubborn way he got when he was preparing to fight Shengzhe.

“Why not?” he asked.

“You know why not,” Shengzhe answered.

“Shengzhe, you are a part of this family,” Yijie said firmly. “Yo Yo wants you there.”

“I know, but maybe it would be better without me,” he said.

Yijie put both of his hands on Shengzhe’s shoulders and leaned his handsome face in close.

“Nothing is better without you,” he replied.

* * *

In the car on the way to the school, Yo Yo danced around in the back seat, clearly excited.

Shengzhe shifted around in the passenger seat to look at her. “Do you want to practice reading your essay?” he asked.

The assignment was to write a three paragraph essay on any topic they wanted. Yo Yo had chosen elephants for some reason, so Shengzhe now knew more than he ever needed to about the animal. He’d also gone over the essay with her so many times that he practically had it memorized.

“No,” Yo Yo answered with her usual confidence.

Shengzhe turned back and jiggled his knee anxiously when the school building came into view. His hands felt clammy. He rubbed them on his pants and tried to remind himself that he saw these people every day when he picked Yo Yo up from school. That there was nothing that could happen to make Yijie leave him. 

Yo Yo took her customary spot between the two of them, one hand in each of theirs, and led them to the auditorium. The place was filled with rambunctious eight-year-olds, most of whom Shengzhe already recognized, along with their parents mingling before the show started.

Shengzhe and Yijie found a spot in the corner to sit as Yo Yo’s teacher called the kids onto the stage.

The first boy, Yo Yo’s future husband, read an essay about baseball. In the next thirty minutes, Shengzhe heard about dinosaurs, the World Cup, the water cycle, and gorillas. Finally, it was Yo Yo’s turn. A little zing of nervous energy went through Shengzhe as he watched her walk to the microphone, her essay clutched in her hands.

“My name is Yo Yo,” she said. Like all of the other kids, she put her mouth right against the mic and startled at the feedback. “My name is Yo Yo,” she said again when she took a step back. “And my essay is called ‘My Best Friend.’”

Shengzhe frowned. The title Yo Yo had settled on was ‘Beautiful Elephants.’

“ _My best friend is Xiao Fei. He is my other dad_ ,” Yo Yo recited.

It took Shengzhe a moment to understand what was happening, but once he did, his heart skipped a beat. Eyes wide, he turned to look at Yijie, who was watching him with a grin.

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t miss this now?” he asked.

“But I helped her write her essay. It was about elephants,” Shengzhe said. They went to the library twice for books that week.

Yijie wiggled his eyebrows and said, “A decoy.”

On the stage, Yo Yo continued to read, her face tight in concentration. “ _There are three very good reasons why Xiao Fei is my best friend, and I will tell you them in this essay. First, Xiao Fei plays with me. We play together all the time. My favorite games to play with Xiao Fei are monkey in the middle, chasing and coloring. Sometimes my dad plays too, but we always beat him._ ”

Shengzhe covered his mouth with his hand as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Yijie wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close.

“ _Next, Xiao Fei is my best friend because he’s good at a lot of stuff. He cooks us food, and it is always YUMMY._ ”

Yo Yo rubbed her stomach in emphasis. Then she glanced up from her paper and seemed to think.

“Except when he makes carrots,” she improvised and grimaced.

A ripple of laughter went up in the room. Yo Yo looked confused at the interruption, and smiled back at the audience in a way that made it clear she didn’t understand what everyone thought was so funny.

“Where did I stop?” she muttered to herself as she scanned her paper. “Oh! _He is also sooooo smart, especially at math. He knows all of his times tables and he doesn’t even have to count! He helps me with my homework. Finally, the last reason why Xiao Fei is my best friend is because before he came, there was only me and daddy. That was not enough people. Sometimes we were happy, but sometimes we were sad. Then Xiao Fei came, and we made him ours forever. Now we are always happy. And three people is way better than two. When we eat meals, Xiao Fei cooks, I set the table, and daddy cleans up. There is someone to do everything. In conclusion, I love Xiao Fei, my other dad. He is my best friend._ Thank you.”

Yijie stood up to give his daughter a standing ovation, but all Shengzhe could do was fold himself over, press his forehead to his knees and cry. He was so full of love for that little girl that he thought his chest would burst.

After some enthusiastic cheering and whistling, when the next student went up to the microphone, Yijie sat down and kissed the back of Shengzhe’s neck.

“She’s so proud of you,” he whispered and Shengzhe gasped out a long, shaky breath.

It took a while for Shengzhe to collect himself, but finally he sat up in his chair and used his sleeve to wipe his wet face. Yijie had a comforting hand on his back through it all and watched him with a fond smile.

“Are you ready?” Yijie asked. He reached out and smoothed some of Shengzhe’s hair.

Shengzhe grinned and nodded. “Yes, let’s go get our daughter.”

* * *

“Surprise!!!” Yo Yo shouted when they arrived backstage. She ran over and flung herself against Shengzhe’s legs.

He immediately knelt down to her height and scooped her into a hug. “You really tricked me, Yo Yo!” he said, squeezing her tightly.

She laughed into his shoulder delightedly.

“But wait,” he said, pulling back to look at her face. “I thought that Xiao Pin Yi, Xiao Xin Gu, and Wu Yi Qian were your best friends?”

Yo Yo waved her hand dismissively. “Those are just my school best friends. You’re my real best friend.”

Shengzhe felt his throat threaten to close up again. He coughed to clear it and told her, “You’re my best friend too, Yo Yo.”

She rolled her eyes at him and responded, “Yeah, I know.”

Shengzhe gave a watery laugh and pinched her cheeks, letting her irritably push his hands away.

“So did you like the surprise?” she asked.

“I loved it. Tell you what, to say thank you, tomorrow after school we’ll go to the park with the big slides,” he told her.

Yo Yo clapped her hands and then added, “Daddy helped! He should get a prize too.”

Shengzhe looked up at his fiance and let him know that he did, in fact, intend to give him a prize for this. Yijie smirked back at him.

“Ice cream?” Yo Yo suggested, breaking the moment.

They both laughed and Shengzhe turned to her and gently tugged on one of the buns in her hair.

“Ice cream sounds great,” he agreed.

“Woohooo!” Yo Yo exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

“What do you say, Shi Yijie? Ice cream?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Yijie pretended to think about it. “Only if Yo Yo pays.”

“What?” she squawked.

“Well, it’s my prize, I don’t see why I have to pay for it.”

“I don’t have any money!” Yo Yo said.

“You’re not working yet?” he asked. He took her right hand and Shengzhe stood up and took her left.

“I’m only eight!”

“That’s no excuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> On MyDramaList, it says that Yo Yo is supposed to be 8 years old, which I think can't possibly be right. In my opinion, she was six at the most during the series.
> 
> Consider this blanket permission to use this story for any remix, podfic, translation, fanart or other transformative work you'd like, but please inform me, credit me and provide me any links so that I can include it in the notes.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theres-a-goldensky)!


End file.
